Olympic High
by DogeThePoseidon
Summary: What happens when you put two teens in a room? Well hormones take over. PerZoe, spec of Lukabeth AU: One Shot


**Many of you (Most) Are most likely reading The Son of Hestia and Poseidon. I want to keep it T Rated. I will add slight M rated stuff in it. In the meantime since I didn't post a chapter this week I though I make this quick M rated One-Shot, Enjoy!**

 **[Just gonna say now, PerZoe all the waaaaaaaay. AU Highschool]**

I sat in the cafeteria with my group of friends. Oh silly me. I can be a dumbass sometimes, well Zoe says always but not the point; my name it Perseus Jackson, my friends call me Percy. I'm in eleventh grade, so i'm a junior. My group of friends, which I will introduce later, all go to Olympic High. It has dorms and stuff. Kind of like college.

So let me introduce our little gang. There's Bianca Di Angelo, Olive like skin, warm brown eyes, and beautiful black hair, her younger brother, who is a sophomore, Nico Di Angelo, they look the same except Nico has the emo look, and they're both italian.

Next is Thalia Grace, daughter of a big business man. She has light blue eyes that seem to spark, spiky black hair, and has a punk look. Should I mention she is my cousin? Along with Nico and Bianca. Then there's Annabeth Chase, Thalia's best friend. She has blond princess curl hair, hourglass body, and stormy grey eyes.

After our good gal Annabeth there's Annabeth boyfriend Luke Casteline **(Forgot how to spell it and I'm too lazy yo find out! Sorry :P)** I don't know him that well, but he has blue eyes, blond hair, and has that bad boy feel.

Then there's Grover, a innocent soul. That describes him pretty well honestly. He has brown curly hair, and little goatie, we call goat boy because of it.

Next up is my BFF Zoe Nightshade, beyond beautiful, creamy pale skin, obsidian like eyes, and braided black hair. And sadly my crush.

Last but not least, me Percy. I have Jet Black hair, sea green eyes, and a pretty popular student. I also have a bad boy reputation in this school. I also live her along with the gang, Grover it my roommate. I'm the only one doing a sport, wait I forgot Luke does Basket Ball, I do swimming. I love swimming.

Well there's introducing our little gang, did Zoe say something to me?

"Perce." Zoe said a bit annoyed.

"What my little Hunter." I said using her nickname, she got when she joined a club for archery in our school called Hunters of Artemis.

"First pay attention, second don't call me that or i'll kill, last i'm not that small." She huffed. God she cute when she's mad.

"Your wish is my command lil'hunta." I said grinning.

Zoe smirked and then punched my arm. I start laughing and everyone at out table started laughing.

"Yo Perce, pass me your pizza if you're not gonna eat it." Luke said.

"Yeah right blondy, no way i'm giving this pizza up." I said, and I went to grab the pizza when I noticed it wasn't there. I looked at my plate then I looked to my right and Zoe was eating my slice.

"Zooooooe." I said dragging out her name.

"Yes Percy?" She said innocently.

"Can I have my slice back." I said like a little child. Which I proudly admit I am.

She looked at the slice and said "Come and get it." Then she put the slice in her mouth with a bit hanging out.

Oh god, she wanted me to bite it with her eating it. Tempting. Everyone was watching us, some disgusted, some probably thinking _Horny Teens._

I then smirked, "If you say so." And I leaned toward her and bit the slice, we were both biting it, not chewing. We looked in each other's eyes. What I saw surprised me. Instead of the panicked, worried eyes I expected, I saw lust. She looked like she would grab me and drag me toward the bathroom and god knows what she would do to me. But instead the thought turned me on. There was lust between us, probably Sexual Tension. SCREW YOU HORMONES.

I started to chew and then I said "You can have it." Here eyes widened and then she blinked. Probably having some dirty thoughts. I looked at Annabeth but her face was being sucked on by Luke, while Grover told them to go to their rooms.

Then the bed rang. As we were leaving to our classes Zoe came up to me and said "Let's study together tonight. Bianca is sleeping with her brother tonight." She said winking at me. Tonight would be fun.

 **Later that day 7:30 PM Zoe's dorm.**

Percy sat inside Zoe's room. She was wearing grey pajamas, and a loose T-shirt. She and Bianca had any normal dorm. A bathroom, two desks, beds, closets, and a bathroom. Percy and Zoe were sitting on the floor with books laid out. It was a bit awkward. Like the type of awkward when a couple break up, but have dinner together.

Then Zoe placed her Social Studies book down. I looked up at her and found her staring at me.

"Percy." she said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Um, nevermind." She said. Ok AWKWARD.

"Ok..." I said

"Ima use the bathroom." I said, she nodded and I got up and used the bathroom.

After I used the bathroom and washed my hands I walked out. I stood behind Zoe while she was laying down studying her Social Studies book. My eyes traveled towards her nice looking ass in her tight pajamas. Then I snapped, i'm not sure what happened to me, but next thing I knew I kneeled next to her and turned her over. I placed my hands on her wrist so I was over her. She looked at me, and I stared back.

"Zoe." I said.

"Percy." She whispered.

I leaned my head down and kissed her. To my surprised she kissed back. The kiss was slow, and started getting a little more heated. I licked her teeth asking to enter her. As soon as she opened her mouth, my tongue was inside he mouth. I continued exploring her mouth. Sadly we both broke the kiss because of the lack of breath.

She looked at me with lust again. Like I was candy. I gave her the same look returning the lust. I want her.

I leaned down again start kissing her neck. She let a moan escape. So that's her weak spot. I started sucking on her neck leaving hickies. She moaned a little louder. I still had her pinned down, but she was starting to squirm around. Then she got free and flipped us over, she straddled me, sitting up. She look up her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. I looked at her beautiful body. She then got closer and whispered in my ear leaving me feel weak. "I love you Perseus." I felt my spine shiver. It was pleasure.

I then sat up and wrapped my arms around her. "God Zoe, I love you too." I started kissing her again. Her hands went in my hair, while I let my hands explore her body. My hand explored her front. I let my hand rest on her right breast, and I squeezed. She moaned into the kiss opening her mouth. I slipped my tongue in once again exploring her mouth. Then her hand started tugging my shirt, in one swift movement, my shirt was off and I was kissing her again. While I fondled her breast and kissed her, she started taking off my belt.

I then let go of her breast and picked her up. I placed her on the bed with me over her. We both started taking off our lower clothing, leaving me in boxers with a happy camper **(wink)** , and Zoe in wet panties. I looked her her panties, "Someone's enjoying this." I said in a husky voice. Her eyes traveled from my six pack to my tent. "I could say the same to you." She said.

I then leaned her kissing her, with my dick brushing her panties. She moaned at the feeling. I then took off her panties, and my boxers, leaving us both naked. She looked at me worried, as I placed my 10 inch shaft at her entrance. She whimpered at as slowly pushed forward.

I grunted at the tightness. Zoe gripped the blanket on the bed. Suddenly I felt a barrier. I looked at Zoe and she nodded. I thrusted forward breaking her hymen, and stealing her virginity. I felt her warm blood escape her love tunnel. I continued fucking her. Soon enough Zoe was moaning like crazy. She started screaming "God damnit, you're so big FUCK! PERCY FUCK ME SENSELESS, FUCK ME." I kept fucking her until she had her tongue out in pure pleasure. She had already cummed on me several times.

Then Zoe's pussy clamped onto my dick once more and she cummed again. This time though I couldn't hold back. I cummed inside her and fell next to her. We fell asleep like that.

 **The next morning**

I woke up with Zoe in my arms. I was still inside her and the room reeked of sex. Somehow the blanket was over us. Then I felt Zoe stir, and she opened her eyes staring at me. She smiled and said "Best night ever." I chuckled lightly and kiss her head. "I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." She responded and then got up and went to the bathroom. She swayed her hips giving me me a view. "Better watch it Zoe, I might do another hole right now." I smirked when she turned around. "I'll be waiting." She said walking backwards into the bathroom.

That's how Zoe and I started our relationship.

 **I realized as I finished this 2 hours later, the beginning when I introduced everyone, had no meaning in this at all. Whatever though. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Love**

 **~Pervy Doge**

 _ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_


End file.
